Iruka sensei maestro de maestros
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: Dicen que cuando mas agua cae en el cantaro este se rompe... talves tenga la razon, pero la rpegunta del millon... ¿Los Ninjas de Konoha algun dia acturan como la edad que tienen?, rogamos que no pues luego como nos reimos de sus locuras...


**Iruka sensei maestro de maestros**

**By:** Yo la temida Trinidad del caos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Negación:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen porque siendo fan KakaIru ya sabrían que es lo que haría, no ya no mataría a Kakashi… tampoco a Iruka, bueno que talvez solo un poquito XD, lastimosamente y para felicidad de muchas y muchos no es asi, sino que le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto al caul paerece que no le vamos a convencer de que no conserve muerto a Kakashi sensei ¬.¬

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**La vida cotidiana de un sensei**

Era un día … un día pesado si me lo preguntan a mi, pero para quien es personaje principal del fic no tanto… ¿la razón?… obviamente no a de ser por que su novio sea alguien ejemplar, responsable y puntual… noooo, si fuese así, su novio no seria Hatake Kakashi, no talvez incluso seria él mismo, pero para que eso fuese a pasar primero tendría que contar con un clon o algo así, y dos y la mas importante razón por la que el mismo no podría ser su propio novio seria… porque esta perdidamente, aturdidamente, atolondradamente enamoradísimo del baka ese, uf si tan solo sus neuronas tuviesen un sistema anti-aborregamiento- contra Kakashis talvez no tendría que sufrir de constante acoso… si no fuese tan celoso ese novio suyo no tendría que estar quejándose todo el tiempo, pero admitámoslo tampoco luego abría "reconciliación" de ese tipo en el que Kakashi es un maestro… en ser absurdamente adorable cuando se pone a rogar por que no lo deje… ay, que puede decir el sensei de academia en su defensa… siempre a tenido un debilidad un tanto preocupante con los niños… lo preocupante no nos refiere a que el sensei sea un pedofilo claro esta (Quien lo halla pensado morirá, lo tendré en mi lista de la muerte ¬.¬ ) sino a su instinto "maternal para con ellos", y a que use este instinto tan suyo con Hatake Kakashi el ninja mas destroza paciencias del mundo, pero bueno como alguien muy sabio dijo… no recuerdo quien, pero bueno, para un roto siempre hay un descocido, y el descocido del momento anda ocupadísimo con la actividad que mas el encanta realizar… ¿Cuál?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**El día en que los pájaros huyeron asustados**

Naruto Uzumaki el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, titulo que se a ganado con meritos, andaba como siempre, puntual cual relojero maniaco del tiempo o… conejo blanco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas?, bueno total que iba como de costumbre a su lugar favorito, a aquel que siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos luego de un duro entrenamiento, y no, no era la casa de Iruka sensei, que usualmente no estaba hasta altas horas en su casa y si se encontraba por alguna casualidad temprano en dicha casa estaría "ocupado" vete a saber con quien, el rubio solo sabia que fuese quien fuese lo mataría por todos los traumas que seguro le quedaran en su sanita mente luego de darse los sustos de su vida al intentar acercarse a la casa de su adorado sensei y encontrarse con semejante bullicio y una que otra visita al suelo por causas, motivos y consecuencias del jarrón o mueble de turno que el sensei hubiese tomado en sus MUY fuertes manos, (¿seria Iruka sensei pariente de la Godaime?… rogamos que no a pesar que sabemos que dios esta también en huelga, que ahora se a puesto de moda ), aun no sabia muy bien que podrían estarle haciendo a su sensei para causar que gritase de ese modo, de uno y del "otro" modo, osease de la manera en la que uno de estos días va a matar a un Hokage con sus gritos, ruega a Dios que no le toque a el, y el otro modo pues… supone que solo Ero Senin sabría como calificarlo y describirlo, uy recordar esos sonidos… lo ponían tan rojo que a veces incluso ya se parecía a Hinata cuando esta intentaba hablarle, bueno en resumen que no iba a casa de su sensei para evitarse traumas en todo el sentido en el que el diccionario quiera referirse a esa palabra, sino que se iba a… tan tan…

**Ichiraku**

Obviamente iba a pasar sus hora de almuerzo y descanso disfrutando de su particular ambrosía, camino con alegría al pensar en el sabor de su tan adorado Ramen… ignorando a quien fuese que lo estuviera espiando desde la casa que se encuentra en la derecha cerca del poste de luz al lado de la venta de vete tu a saber que casa(nos levantamos bromistas hoy o nos volvimos a quedar sin sangre .) , bueno llamemos a esta personita Hinata, o será que nos equivocamos de Hyuga?… no que si Neji anda por ahí obviamente no va a ser por alguna extraña fijación que al parecer todo el mundo le tiene a Naruto en los fics, no para nada, que es por obra y gracia mía, pues el muy bestia al enterarse que por ahí andaba Hinata pues le dio por probar eso del espionaje y espiar a su prima… por dizque ordenes del padre de esta, si como no y yo actualizo rápido mis fics.

Bueno Naruto ignoraba a medio mundo como a Lee que andaba intentando no caerse de narices en el piso al de nuevo ponerse a correr dormido, o Ten Ten que intenta que no la ignorasen soltándose el pelo que por casualidades raras tenia enredado un gato en el y por el cual ahora era perseguida por Akamaru que se lo quiere zampar a causa de que a su querido amo lo sometiese a un terrible castigo… ponerlo a dieta y solo por morder al supuesto novio ese que tiene que intento meterle mano a su amo, bueno todo el mundo andaba en sus propios asuntos, los pájaros cantaban, Sakura seguía pareciéndose a un chicle con patas, la Hokage estaba ebria como suele estar a estas horas de l dizque madrugada siendo ya el medio día, Orochimaru sigue recibiendo premios post mortem por su extraño look, todo normal hasta que…

-QUE???????????????????? - fue el grito que retumbo por toda Konoha, y que mas de uno sabia que ocurriría al enterarse de que por una semana a partir del día de hoy al mediodía el tan afamado puesto se encuentra de vacaciones, claro todos nos merecemos un descanso, y el pobre vendedor mas, luego de estar dando de comer a un insaciable Naruto y Chouji todos los días.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**La furia de un enamorado al quedarse sin su Porno y sin su delfín**

Hatake Kakashi leía, si cosa común dirán, pero si les mencionara que el libro en cuestión no era el usual Icha Icha Paradise?, si señoras y señores, no se trataba del dichoso librito, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Nos cambiaron de Kakashi los extraterrestres?, ¿Iruka sensei le habría pegado tan fuerte que desacomodo sus neuronas?, ¿o le abra causado amnesia?, ¿talvez se volvió loco luego de que Jiraya muriese y su tan querida lectura estuviese detenida por dios sabe cuando?, pues no, lo único que sabemos es que el día de hoy a estado actuando muy extraño, y no, no es por que Iruka sensei al fin haya entrado en razón y lo haya dejado, o porque al fin le hayan comunicado al Rubio sobre su Muy notoria relación y ande más tranquilo, no se intoxicado con alguna píldora a prueba, la Hokage lo jura bajo amenaza de ley seca impuesta por Shizune, no nada de eso, se trata y todos casi se parten la cabeza con el suelo por la caída al enterarse, de que por obra y gracia de si mismo a decidido darle el mejor regalo del mundo a su moreno sensei, ¿Por qué el regalo?

- Hoy hace un mes, 13 horas, 40 minutos y doce segundos que Iruka sensei y yo somos pareja oficialmente- comenta feliz despegando la cabeza del libro por un segundo, mas inmediatamente se ensombrece al recordar que… no se le ocurre que darle a su adorado delfín.

El libro titulado: "Como lograr que tu ser amado te ame aun mas con un detalle tierno", no ayudaba y eso que le dijeron en la tienda que era muy bueno.

- Me han timado… - estrujo el libro con rabia contenida puesto que se había gastado una buena cantidad en el dichoso libro, dinero que hubiese usado para adquirir el ultimo tomo que había salido de su lectura favorita, si el ULTIMO tomo, y ahora seguramente ya se habría acabado y el sin su porno… y sin regalo y sin seguramente Iruka… pues de seguro que si se enterraba se pondría a huelga de piernas cerradas (¬///¬ no se imaginan la cara que me a quedado al escribir esto)

Todo el mundo alrededor del ninja copia podía sentir y ver el aura tenebrosa que lo rodeaba y siendo conocedores de que aquel ninja podía ser peligroso… para ellos, pues Iruka sensei jamás seria victima de su furia, mas bien era la funda que necesitaban para mantener cuerdo al loco homicida ese, pero pensándolo bien los ruidos que se escuchan en la casa del sensei los hacia dudar si descartar al sensei del titulo de victima numero uno , pero bueno no se iban a poner a debatir ahora, primero ponerse a buen refugio, lejos muy lejos del rabioso ninja y luego ya verían como quedarían los votos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Kazekage en fuga y un posible dolor de cabeza**

Gaara caminaba desganado por el camino, no quería ni imaginarse la cara que pondría la Hokage cuando lo viese llegar a la villa de la Hoja sin escolta, sin el molesto traje ese de ceremonia, y sobretodo libre de sus ahora sobre protectores hermanos, bueno esto no quiere decir que halla dejado de ser el actual Kage de la Villa de la Arena, no nada que ver, solo que le dio ganas de salir a dar una vuelta… si una vuelta de muchos kilómetros, sin escolta, sin comunicárselo a sus hermanos, sin pedir permiso(ni que fuera un bebe)… si Gaara hazle caso a tu conciencia… Te has pasado.

Seguramente cuando sus hermanos se enterasen se armaría la grande, bueno total para que preocuparse por la leche derramada, el no estaría ahí para soportar la ira de Temari ni la de Kankuro.

Era agobiante ser el Hokage de Suna y tener todo el día tras suyo a su hermanos que desde que se habían arreglado las cosas con ellos andaban tan fastidiosos con eso de reafirmar sus lazos de hermanos que ya tenia mas ojeras que cuando tenia al Shukaku dentro.

Sus hermanos eran mas estresantes que no poder echar el ojo toda la noche, y tenia que descansar si quiera un momento de ellos, y haciendo caso a su diablito interior… llamémosle Shukaku que le quedara bien, decidió por una vez dejarse llevar por… como le decía el chico ese… si ese que tenia el peinado a lo tazón… ese que vestía de verde, ese que tenia tanto espíritu, que tenía un sensei que se preocupaba de el como un padre… síndrome muy común en Konoha la parecer, ese el de los ojos negros brillantes, el que parece un guerrero fiel a su villa y sus amigos, ese chico del cual no recuerda el nombre, ¿que decía?

- ¡Ahí va de nuevo el Lee corriendo dormido! - comento una chicle sin enterarse que el peligro de ser absorbida por arena era inminente, no por hablar así de quien sabe quien, sino por interrumpir la perorata mental del Kasekage, ¡Vil Chicle de Fresa como se atreve!

- Vamos fea, que no parece ser mal chico- dijo otro que reconocía por la falsa sonrisa, pero que tampoco recordaba el nombre era algo así como ¿Fai?,¿Gai?, no no le venia a la cabeza, talvez tomar algo de miel de romero como le había sugerido una ancianita de la cual también olvido el nombre seria buena idea.

- ¡Eso lo dices por que a ti no te anduvo persiguiendo y lanzándote besos voladores mortales! - se quejo la plasta con llamas en los ojos ante el recuerdo.

- Si tu lo dices y sin testigos tendré que creerte - soltó sin mas con la misma falsa sonrisa, sonrisa que por algún motivo le estaba empezando a causar un tic al pelirrojo

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Lee y las consecuencias de caminar dormido**

Lee seguía corriendo dormido, cosa que a mas de uno le extrañaba que pudiese hacer , pero viendo el sensei que se gastaba pues… también entendían la razon… de tal loco tal loquillo.

Daba un paso y otro sin dejar de correr, tambaleándose pero no cayendo, pero tampoco despertando, pero lo inusual del día de hoy es que de un momento a otro y sin que nadie se lo esperase había girado a otra dirección, con una sonrisa mas que radiante camino con algo mas de entusiasmo, del entusiasmo que un corredor dormido puede tener, nadie entendió esta actitud, siempre que se ponía a correr el pelinegro corría tranquilo como si nada, pero de repente como si algo lo atrajese había girado en dirección de la entrada de la Villa, ¿Seria que por ahí habría algo interesante?… a muchos les entro la curiosidad pero apenas y se dispusieron a seguirlo un grito los saco de onda, supusieron que el rubio escandaloso de la Villa ya se había enterado de la noticia, menuda manera de cortar la inspiración se dijeron muchos, pero al notar y luego ver algo MUY tenebroso decidieron hacer piernitas para que las quiero y salieron en fuga, cual Kiba tras un gato o su novio dependiendo claro esta cual esta mas cerca, buscando refugio y luego ponerse a debatir con algunos cuantos que estaban mas cerca del terrorífico ninja, si Iruka sensei debía o no considerarse victima o victimario del peliplata.

Lee sin embargo seguía con lo suyo por muy que Ten Ten intentase llamar su atención con un nuevo cambio de look, aunque si estuviese despierto seguramente le preguntaría mas bien si algún tigre o una roca le había caído encima, o Shino que intentaba hacer que su novio soltase el árbol al cual se aferraba cual lapa al hallarse encima su nueva victima, pobre gatito pensaría el pelinegro, o Akamaru que estaba intentando comerse a un Uchija que intentaba por todos los medios evitar que el canino se zampase las reservas de Ramen que había pedido al dueño del Ichiraku antes de marcharse y tener que soportar a un rubio quejica TODO el santo día, rubio que adora… todos lo saben, todos lo dicen, a todos les da igual con tal que calme luego a su Club de Fans, seguramente terminaría ayudando al Uchija si estuviese despierto pero ahora algo le llamaba a correr en dirección de seguramente algún alma desolada que necesitase mas de su ayuda que todos sus amigos… ¿Quién seria?

El olor se hacia mas fuerte mientras avanzaba, y con mas energía se puso a caminar… sin evitar que lo impensable iba a ocurrir, pobre rubia que se había metido en el camino de… ¿de Lee o de otra persona?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Shikamaru o Doctor corazon?**

Chouji al fin se había animado a decirle al fin sus sentimientos a aquella que tanto amaba, claro esta luego de sus patatas, bocadillos, la carne asada, el tocino, el arroz, el ramen…

-¡Eh Chouji que se te va Ino! - viendo la cara de bobo que ponía su amigo supo que pasaba por la mente del mejor amigo que uno podría tener - que problemático - soltó sabiendo que cuando se ponía así no había fuerza que lo sacara de ese estado, bueno si conocía una, pero para su mala suerte hoy su antiguo sensei Iruka no estaría disponible… eso si es que el Hatake al fin se le hubiese ocurrido llevar al moreno a las aguas termales, rodeado de pétalos de rosas, con cena romántica incluida y una buena carta donde describía todos sus sentimientos por el… y que no le saltase encima a la primera, pero viendo un aura Muy oscura supo que no se le había ocurrido.

- Que problemático, hoy no pronosticaron lluvia, así que seguramente al no ocurrírsele que regalar se fue a la librería donde hoy salía el ultimo libro de Jiraya y que seguramente no compro por terminar comprando un libro que seguramente nadie compra y que la vendedora siendo nueva, y que no sabe quien es ese hombre, aprovecho y estafo, y ahora todo el poblado anda escondido preguntándose si su victima y victimario número uno puede considerársele victima… menudo día que tenemos um… ¿Lee?

Viendo que el chico del peinado en forma de tazón caminaba con mas energía hacia su dirección quiso preguntar la razón pero viendo que este al parecer se hallaba dormido y que paso cual rayo solo atino a recordar algo - Lee cuidado con…

Tarde, el incidente del día había iniciado y necesitarían ayuda para solucionar tal embrollo… que día tan problemático, más de un Ambu coincidió con el Nara mientras iban a tratar que el peliplata se calmase y no intentase matar a la nueva vendedora de la librería.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**El Domador de bestias**

Todo resultaba increíblemente extraño, no por el hecho de que al despertar el día de hoy no recibió mas que un beso de buenos días de su novio. un ligero nos vemos luego, y luego el tan característico Puf.

Después de darse cuenta que mirando el lugar donde se hallaba hace unos instantes su novio no iba este a reaparecer y explicarle su "inusual" actitud, se levanto y sin mas preparo el desayuno. arreglo un tanto la casa, dio de desayunar al ninken de Kakashi que por hoy prefirieron quedarse en casa pues todo auguraba un mal día o eso le dijo Pakkun al preguntarle, bueno luego preparo sus cosas y marcho a la escuela, claro hoy era festivo así que no había clases pero eso no impedía que fuese a arreglar algún asunto pendiente o preparar alguna prueba u ordenar algo los archivos pues no por ser festivo iban a dejar de tener misiones el día de hoy, aunque parecía que hoy era así, pero bueno el no iba a dejar las cosas un desastre, no dicen : camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente?, pues el no iba ser el camarón, ¡No señor!.

Suficiente lo habían molestado por su nombre, en que momento se les habría ocurrido ponerle sus padres el nombre del mamífero juguetón ese, uf hasta Kakashi lo molestaba poniéndole apodos como Adorado delfín, Delfincito o cosas empalagosas que a veces le causaban gracia y ternura, pero otras tantas tenia ganas de partirle la cara, sobre todo si luego iban acompañadas con unas disculpas anticipadas antes de soltar la bomba, y luego tenían que pedir disculpas o arreglar lo que sea que hubiese roto el peliplata en su ataque de celos eso incluye gente, o en todo caso al día siguiente no podría sentarse muy bien que digamos… la razon… una noche MUY apasionada.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme a pensar en esto ahora? U///U - se maldijo por su tendencia a sonrojarse cada que pensaba o hacia algo abochornarte, bueno pensándolo bien hoy no había pasado nada malo como para andar preocupándose, después de todo hoy no había clases así que tenia lo que quedaba de mañana para descansar, luego iría a la sala de misiones y haría lo que fuese de mas urgencia y al final iría a visitar a Naruto kun y consolarlo por la falta de su adicción y talvez cocinarle algo

Muchos le decían que cocinaba muy bien más eso no significaba que el Ramen le saliese tan bien a el como al señor del Ichiraku, para eso le faltaban años de practica y francamente el no estaba tan aficionado al ramen como el rubio, claro que pensandolo bien el era culpable en primer lugar de la adicción del rubio por haberlo invitado mas de una vez, pero es que en ahí había tenido tan buenos recuerdos que solo quería compartir en ese lugar algo con el chico al cual muchos odiaron, se alegraba que ahora muchos lo dejasen de ver como una amenaza, claro ejemplo era Tsubaki su buena amiga, sonrió pensando en ella, recordando como Kakashi casi va y la mata por los celos al enterarse que esta le había sugerido regalarle una bufanda el día del cumpleaños del peliplata, aludiendo que ¿Qué tenia que ir a buscar consejo de esa busca novios de otros?, rió ante el recuerdo, Kakashi siempre le hacia renegar en el momento, pero luego pasado el tiempo todo quedaba en una tierna anécdota, la forma en que lo celaba le ponía de los nervios, pero también le alegraba, pues eso significaba que era importante para el ninja copia .

- Cuando vuelva le daré un beso yo también - sonrió y camino en dirección del portón de Konoha pues para ir a su lugar favorito tenia que ir a ver si atenderían el día de hoy, esperaba que si pues así mínimo se relajaría y se quitaría de encima la creciente preocupación, que empezó a ser mas fuerte mientras menos pasos lo separaban del portón - Que es esta Aura tan negra? - mas unos pasos desesperados le llamaron la atención era la pequeña Hinata que huía despavorida de la dirección de la librería - ¿Hinata-chan? - mas no pudo acabar pues detrás de ella venia un muy aterrador… - Naruto kun?

El chico venia con cara de loco hambriento de ramen, paso de largo a su adorado sensei sin inmutarse y saltarle encima como tenia de costumbre, dejando al pobre Umino con una expresión atónita, expresión que cambio a una de: ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?, cuando vio pasar detrás de este a una chica que nunca había conocido, ni pudo llegar a preguntarle como se llamaba al pasar cual rayo su queridísimo novio con cara de maniaco asesino que ni se paro a decirle la hora, ¡Menudo creído! grito su mente, para luego ver con una enorme gotaza que detrás de el venia una tropa Ambu.

- ¡¡¡LEE PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!!! - se oyó en la dirección en la que habían ido a parar sus dos tormentos (Kakashi, Naruto), sus perseguidos (la desconocida chica)y perseguidores(los Ambus), ¿ese era Chouji gritándole a Lee?

- PEDAZO DE SINVERGUENZA TE MATARE DE MIL FORMAS POSIBLES!!!!!!!!!! - gritaba el peliplata mientras era sujeto por un montón de Ambus que intentaban pararlo de torturar a una chica que se había refugiado detrás del Kazekage que tenia en la frente un montón de venas encima, y que empezaba a desarrollar un aura MUY oscura, al igual que empezaba a invocar el jutsu del Sarcófago de Arena, aunque por la situación no sabia si iba a atacar a Sai y su falsa sonrisa que por probar empezó a pintarle cejas al pelirrojo, a Sakura que tenia cara de yo no hice nada, a Chouji que andaba zarandeando a un pobre Lee que al parecer acababa de despertar, a Ino que se hallaba en el piso con espirales en vez de ojos, o al mismo Lee al cual miraba como si…¡Oh por dios!, tenia que hacer algo, pero al parecer nadie parecía tener intención de parar, fue entonces que de repente sintió que alguien chocaba con el - T.T ¿Porque a mi?

Ten Ten viendo a su ex sensei cerca corrió cual naufrago a su bote salvavidas y se aferro con fuerza al verse otra vez asediada por el canino que había decidido que el Uchija no tendría buen sabor y había vuelto a su antigua presa, el Uchija venia detrás con aspecto de haber librado la peor batalla de su vida, trayendo detrás de si a un Kiba que intentaba librarse de su agarre, Shino venia detrás tranquilo como si nada, mas detrás de el venia Neji, Byakugan a la orden, con claras intenciones de golpear con sus 64 puños a Naruto que intentaba comerse a Hinata pensando que esta era ramen, los pobres Izumo y Kotetsu intentaban detenerlo sin mucho éxito, mientras Shikamaru se le acercaba con cara de no saber que hacer, estaba claro que uno de estos días le daría un aneurisma, ¿que estos niños grandes no podían cuidarse solos?, el no era el Hokage como para andar arreglando todo lío en el que se metiesen sus antiguos alumnos, Shikamaru pareció entender su mirada y solo atino a decirle claramente

- Talvez, pero es considerado la niñera de Konoha no… o eso me dijo Konohamaru que era su apodo - se dijo mientras intentaba recordar, esto ya era el colmo

Ten Ten puede que no sea muy importante, que no tenga un gran jutsu o que no sea la octava maravilla del mundo, pero no era tonta y sabia que la tensión en el cuerpo de la persona a la cual se aferraba no era buena señal, si bien ella no se metía en muchos líos cuando fue pequeña, evitándose conocer la Furia Umino, si que la sabia reconocer y este era signo de que o se largaba a su casa donde estaría salvo o realmente se metería en un buen lío y seguramente acabaría en el medico con signos de sordera pues lo que venia , venia y en grande, así que ni lerda ni perezosa hizo lo que Shikamaru debió hacer antes de que metiera la pata con semejante aclaracion… corrió llamando a su mamá.

- MAMÁ!!!!!! - salio como cohete despavorida

-Este yo mejor me voy que me están llamando - se disculpo el Nara viendo a la chica correr y finalmente comprender en el problemon en el que se había metido por hablar demasiado, mas no pudo siquiera dar un paso

- Así que la niñera de Konoha eh? - pregunto mientras agarro al Nara del cuello antes de que pudiese escapar , la mirada que le lanzo causo que el otro se quedase helado y luego… todo fue oscuro… bueno a lo menos no sufriría de sordera, pensó al momento en que caía victima de un buen ultra mega hiper zape por parte del Umino - así que me tienen de niñera eh?, bien entonces… - ya calmado… un poco calmado, trono los nudillos de las manos, aseguro bien su coleta, aclaró la garganta y con paso decidido, se dirigió al centro del embrollo, muchos dirían que eso era suicidio viendo que las cosas estaban que ardían, pero siendo él el que se metía en la boca del lobo todo el mundo supo que… quien saldría mal parado no seria el sensei de academia precisamente.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UN PUÑETERA VEZ Y PORTARSE COMO LA EDAD QUE TIENEN!!!!! - se oyó el grito hasta los limites de Suna, al momento Kakashi había empezado a sudar frío sabiendo lo que la furia de su novio podría hacer, Naruto reacciono por instinto y se escondió detrás de Hinata quien del susto se había desmayó y ahora estaba encima del rubio, Chouji dejo de ahorcar la pobre Lee que veía girar alrededor de su cabeza… ¿Mapaches?, Gaara se había calmado pero tenia una cara de sorpresa ante semejante demostración sonora, Sai había saltado del susto a los brazos de Sakura la cual del susto tenia los pelos en puntas y había quedado hecha piedra, Ino… Ino aun no despertaba, bueno si se había despertado pero justo cuando el sensei gritó, por lo que se había vuelto a desmayar, Akamaru y Kiba se hallaban encima de la cabeza de un Uchija cabreado y con los pelos mas puntiagudos de lo usual y un Shino mosqueado pero con las gafas rotas, a Neji la onda expansiva del grito le había desequilibrado por lo cual termino de espaldas al piso con espirales en los ojos.

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO HATAKE KAKASHI!

- es que, es que… - Trato de explicarle pero la mirada de su novio le decía bien claro que callado estaba mas seguro.

-¡¡NADA DE NADA MONADA, DEJA EN PAZ A LA POBRE CHICA, SABRASE LO QUE QUERIAS HACERLE IMBECIL!! ¡¡Y TU NARUTO DEBERIA DARTE VERGUENZA ANDAR HOSTIGANDO A HINATA!!, ¿QUÉ ACASO NO TE GUSTABA SASUKE?

-Iruka sensei!! - gritó consternado y rojísimo el rubio, Sasuke solo sonrió arrogantemente ante la aclaración, aunque aun tenia al perro en la cabeza y no, no hablamos de Akamaru

-¡¡CHOUJI ME SORPRENDE DE TI, SIEMPRE FUISTE UN CHICO TAN AMABLE Y AHORA ESTO, DEJA EN PAZ AL POBRE LEE!!

- No, lo que pasa es que… Ino, el … entonces… yo iba, y de repente… y… - mas el pobre chico no sabia como defenderse ante la acusación

-¡¡SI QUIERES DECIRLE A INO LO QUE SIENTES POR ELLA DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO, ELLA YA LO SABE TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE Y SEGÚN TENGO ENTENDIDO TE CORRESPONDE, CONTENTO, SUELTA A LEE ANTES DE QUE LE SUGIERA A INO QUE TE PONGA A DIETA!!

- Si sensei - al acto soltó al pobre Lee que cayo al piso aun con mapaches girando alrededor de su cabeza

-¡¡SAI NO ESTA BIEN QUE ANDES MOLESTANDO AL KAZEKAGE Y BAJATE DE SAKURA QUE NO ES UNA PIEDRA POR MUY FEA QUE TE PAREZCA!! - regaño mientras se dirigía luego a Gaara, el cual dio un paso atrás al acercársele, mas el sensei lo miro con ternura.

- Gaara no tienes por que enojarte con Lee, seguramente se tropezó con Ino mientras corría dormido - estas palabras le sorprendieron, sobre todo por que se lo estaba diciendo como si se tratase de un padre hablándole a un hijo - Si parece raro, pero supongo que es por… como dice él siempre, la Primavera de su juventud o algo así creo - le dijo sonriendo mientras le hacia una carantoña en la cabeza, lo cual puso en alerta a varios, mas el Kazekage solo asintió - luego si tienes alguna duda hablaremos que aun tengo cosas que arreglar le dijo mientras observaba muy, pero muy intensamente a un Uchija que trago duro, los demás solo rogaron que no volviese a gritar sus oídos aun estaban resentidos, el pelicastaño avanzo hacia el Uchija que ya se disponía a buscar a Naruto con la mirada a ver si lo ayudase, mas el pobre aun intentaba sacarse a Hinata de encima - ¡SASUKE UCHIJA! - lo miro desafiante, esa mirada no le gustaba al pobre chico que no quería hacer daño al casi padre de su persona importante, pero no tendría opción si este gritase, sus pobres orejas no podrían soportarlo, mas una reverencia lo sorprendió.

- Espero hagas feliz a Naruto-kun - levantándose extendió la mano como si le diese la bienvenida a la familia, mas apenas la estrecho aun un tanto perturbado, la mano estrujo su mano con fuerza y le susurro- mas te vale que no lo hagas sufrir o si no tendrás que vértelas conmigo - dijo sin mas dejándolo blanco del susto - Bien ya que Neji esta inconciente lo regañare después , no se que pudiste haber hecho Kiba pero si es referente a lo de los gatos mejor déjalo ya o recibirás un castigo por parte de la Hokage, yo le sugeriré que, así que no creas que quedaras bien librado - hablo cruzándose de brazos ya algo mas calmado - Shino te sugiero hacer las pases con Akamaru y que dejen lo de la dieta que si no se va a comer a la pobre Ten Ten que del susto corrió a su caza llamando a su mamá - regaño mientras a todos les caía una gota en la cabeza, pues la huida de la chica había sido no por el hambriento perro sino el propio sensei.

- " Lista" - se dijeron muchos mientras intentaban marcharse ya que al parecer ya no habría mas regaños mas al parecer se equivocaron…

- Por cierto todo este "pequeño" incidente pasara a ser informado a la Hokage, pues muchos aldeanos seguramente aun se hallan escondidos por el susto que les causaron, así que seguramente la quejas serán miles así que mejor yo me iría inmediatamente a descansar pues desde mañana TODOS tendrán un día muy duro, Gaara sama podría llevarse a Lee que creo que fue el único inocente de esto y además aun anda desmayado, Chouji llévate a Ino y Shikamaru por favor, te servirá de entrenamiento, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san podrían hacerse cargo de la pobre Hinata y Neji?, Naruto luego tendré una larga charla contigo así que mejor vete con Sasuke, pero ojo Sasuke que me enterare si le pones una mano encima a Naruto - termino mirando al Uchija que en el acto se marcho acompañado de aun temeroso Naruto, los demás hicieron lo mismo dejando a los Ambus y a Kakashi-sensei solos con el Umino

- Señorita dirigiéndose a la chica de la librería, la cual casi salta del susto - yo espero que no haya pasado nada malo con "MI" novio - Le sonrió de una forma que no parecía muy tierna si algo así como: ni se te ocurra intentar quitármelo que soy de armas tomar, lo cual ella interpreto como un: "Lo sé todo, así que mas te vale devolverle el dinero y ve rogando que encuentres el libro que mi novio quería en primer lugar, antes de que me haga un trofeo con tu cabeza", así que corriendo se fue despavorida a buscar el dinero del libro y algún ejemplar que tenia reservado del Icha Icha Paradise - bueno creo que eso es todo… así que Ambus-samas - se dirigió a los ambus que se habían mantenido callados todo el tiempo - yo me haré cargo de Kakashi sensei, no se preocupen tendrá un merecido castigo cuando me explique lo que paso - la sonrisa tras esta declaración dejo claro tanto a los Ambus y a Kakashi que fuera lo que fuera que estaba planeando como castigo no prometía ser nada bonito y si muy doloroso, Kakashi sensei rogaba salir vivo después de la explicación que le daría a su koi… y todo por un regalo, al final era mejor la opción de secuestrárselo todo el día y hacerle cositas, que talvez no era muy romántico pero eso si no era nada peligroso.

Ya lejos de ahí Gaara caminaba con un Lee aun desmayado sobre sus hombros, ahora se aseguraría de recordar ese nombre, así como… que había de tener cuidado con Iruka-sensei

- Pero si no fue ni es mi sensei -.-U - una gota rodó por su cabeza - bueno supongo que debo reconocer que es un maestro en domar bestias.

Iruka sensei maestro de maestros… domador de bestias salvajes no verdes pero potencialmente asesinas… ese seria el titulo que le darían desde el día de hoy mas de uno tanto en Konoha y Suna claro esta, y todo por obra y gracia del Kazekage de Suna.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**N.A:** ¿Qué me abre fumado?, nada que no fumo ¬.¬, ¿Qué me abre tomado?, que no tomo nada mas que naranjada o talvez Ron y mucho agua, ¿Me abre vuelto a intoxicar con ampicilina?, No que no ando enferma… solo me sangra un poquitin la nariz, eso solo por el cambio de clima y el sol que casi me mata el jueves -.-U, o por el estrés de una niña Fan Teletubiana ., bueno solo me resta decir, que tampoco es cosas de los extraterrestre o que a mis musas se las hallan secuestrado su respectivas parejas, nada de eso, solo… Me dio ganas de algo gracioso y no sé, la idea andaba rondando en mi cabeza y para ya no parecerme a Gaara o a Hayate decidí escribir esta historia algo loca… bueno muy loca, lo de las parejas no lo tenia bien claro, me refiero a lo de Chouji e Ino ¬.¬U, lo de Gaara y Lee pues no se, creo que me gusta más que el SaiGaara, es que pensandolo bien a estos ni la hora e visto darse, aunque talvez tenga algo que ver que no me halla visto completa la serie, y claro también tiene parte de culpa KakaIru, la autora reina del GaaraLee y que escribe genial, además que también escribe KakaxIru *¬*, bueno creo que esto es todo, si me acaba de sonar muy pájaro loco T.T, bueno nos leemos en otra.

**P.D:** Lo de la niñera de Konoha, pues es algo que se nos ocurrió a una amiga y a mi, nos propusimos escribir un fic con esa temática, pero aun no ven la luz ni su fic, ni el mío, pero espero que pronto si… mas le vale a mi amiga que lo haga o la tortura vía telefónica… no que no hablo de Moviestar (compañía española para las que no conozcan esta compañia), ah por cierto han visto que día mas bonito hizo hoy, adecuado para dar un paseo en la feria del libro de Valencia, eh aquí una clave de por donde ando… bueno ahora si bye y cuidense… del sol -.-U.


End file.
